This invention relates to game devices, and in particular to shuttlecocks or birds.
Game devices which include a projectile in the nature of a shuttlecock or bird are often provided with paddles or rackets to impart motion to the projectile, such as used in the games of battledore and badminton. These devices may also be used in conjunction with a net. Shuttlecocks are also used in games wherein the projectile is kicked about a playing area and/or into the air by the participants. Such games and devices are generally adapted for use out-of-doors or in a similarly spacious setting, such as a field house, gymnasium, or the like, due to the rather large area required to safely play these games, and are not adapted for use inside an average sized residential house. Furthermore, such shuttlecocks are designed to fly through the air at a relatively high rate of speed. Elongate, substantially rigid feathers are generally attached to one end of a weighted base portion of the device to guide the flight of the shuttlecock in a manner wherein the other end of the weighted base is oriented forwardlymost in the direction of flight. The feathers, which guide the shuttlecock's flight, do not sufficiently reduce or retard the speed of the shuttlecock to adapt it for use indoors, and are often damaged when the shuttlecock is kicked or batted by a portion of the user's body, and can also cause injury to the user.
The principal objects of the present invention are: to provide a game device in the nature of a shuttlecock having an assemblage of lightweight filament and being suitable for use in both indoors and outdoors; to provide such a device wherein the filament imparts a floating action to the flight of the shuttlecock through the air for greater safety and enjoyment; to provide such a device wherein the assemblage is constructed of a plurality of flexible and resilient strands to alleviate the chance of injury to the user and/or the shuttlecock during use; to provide such a device wherein a medial portion of each strand is connected with the other end of the weighted base for secure attachment; to provide such a device having an adjustable tip cushion for use both indoors and outdoors; to provide such a device having an annularly shaped weight and a fastener with an enlarged head and deformable legs for quickly and efficiently attaching the assemblage to the weight; to provide such a device having a soft, flexible sleeve constructed of a foam material and disposed over the weight for increased floating action, resilient impact with the shuttlecock projector, and improved safety; and to provide such a device which is economical to manufacture, efficient in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.